


Just a little too big, I guess.

by Blackie_xenphonex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Curvy!reader, F/M, Fingering, Reader-Insert, Smut, chubby!reader, god I hate that word.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackie_xenphonex/pseuds/Blackie_xenphonex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being too curvy for any nice costumes so Crowley snaps on on you just she can snap it right back off later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little too big, I guess.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SPN IMAGINE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81695) by Crowleesi. 



> First bit of smut ever on here. Hope you like it... I'm not big on F/M pairings but hey... everyone loves a good reader insert.

It's the evening before Halloween. Sam and Dean, quite obviously wanted to dress up. You guessed it was because it was something they never really did. Plus, the case required it. Dean decided to be Dracula and Sam, ironically decided to be the devil. You wanted to see what you might have looked like in one of those 'sexy' costumes all the... not so curvy chicks wore. You picked up the largest size they made (which wasn't big or medium for that matter). You headed to the dressing room and by the time you held the shorts up to your waist, your self esteem dropped to an all time low. You frowned and folded it back up. You let out a loud sigh, packed up the costume and put it back where you found it. You walked out of the store to meet Sam and Dean.

"Where's your costume?" Dean asked.  
"Ah, well. I decided I didn't exactly wanna go to that party anyway." You smiled. "It's not really my thing any way. You can hunt this vamp your selves right?"  
"Yeah, we can. You're sure you don't want to come?" Sam tilts his head to the side.  
"I'm sure." You nodded.

* * *

 

Sam and Dean had left and you were left with the mental image of the costume being too small. You laid on the couch and watched television in the bunker.

"Hello~?" You heard an all to familiar Irishman call.

You frowned deeply, "No one's here!" You called back.

"Ah! I knew my favorite gal would be here!" He hummed fondly and suddenly he was right next to you on the couch. "Why aren't you all done up, dear?"

"Just not my thing." You lied through your teeth.

"Come now, I would have thought you'd be excited about dressing up. I remember seeing you for the first time all dolled up in a nice _very_ tight fit dress." He grinned. You frowned deeper as he wrapped an arm around you.

You got up off the couch, "Go away, Crowley." you grumbled.

"Why would I do that? I would have loved to see you in a costume like that. Tight and form fitting." His tone turned suggestive and your face turned a bright red. You acted as if you didn't care, but the blush was all too evident on your face. "You really seemed to enjoy the tight dress, why not the costume?"

"Because I'm too fat for those kinda things, the dress wasn't that tight anyway." You growled. You felt an arm wrap around your waist and pat your stomach. "Darling, I make deals with people for their souls. I know what fat looks like. Trust me. And no one should feel bad about being so." you want to push him off but it's quite comforting having him so close. "I find you quite alluring the size and shape you are." He hummed.

You turned down quickly and his arms were around your waist. Your face was now a bright red, "Sh-shut up..." You mumbled. He leaned it close.

"I don't think you want me to, but I will." He hummed and kept his mouth shut. There was a wide grin on his face anyway.

You frowned deeply then took his face in your hands, "You're an ass. I have no clue how you do it... but I feel better." You mumbled and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. You pulled back after a moment and there was the same shit-eating grin he had before, only wider. You gently smacked his face, "Stop doing that." You growled.

"Doing what, love?" He asked, "I did have a little surprise for you though..."

"Surprise?" you asked.

"I am sorry, but I did keep tabs on you... might I say... you have excellent taste." He smirked, "It's just too bad that they only made them in size negative."

You couldn't help but smile at the joke. "Yeah, it was. I really did like how it looked to-- wait what?"

"And you're surprise it something you will definitely like. I must say I do." He interjects.

"Dude, come on. Don't leave me waiting! What is it?" You frown.

You heard the snap of fingers and suddenly... no pants. But a dress instead. Quite short. And...oh! OH! The grin on Crowley's face was back and your face was redder than ever. You liked the costume, it was just the whole, no pants, change of underwear, lacy stocking thing that did that. "U-um... This is really..."

"If you don't like it, I will return your joggers back." Crowley hummed.

"No! I like it! I actually love it!" You smiled, "I mean the whole vanishing clothes thing was a bit embarrassing but I love it so much! I could kiss you!" You sucked in your bottom lip when you realized what you just said.

"Why don't you?" he asks with a grin.

"What? I-I didn't mean..."

"Am I going to have to initiate this? Really?" He raised a brow.

"I-I uh..."

"I'm going to kiss you now before you say anything else potentially embarrassing to yourself and adorable to me."

"Ador--" You were cut off quickly by his lips on yours. A small sound escaped your throat, but you kiss him back, gladly. The kiss last longer than intended. Crowley deepens the kiss and you let out another small sound, more like a squeak than anything.

You pull back panting and Crowley licks his lips. "Bedroom?" He asks.

You look up to him, "Bedroom, you ass."

You grip his hand and you both hurry to your room. You lock the door behind you and you push him down quickly onto the bed, locking lips with him again. He quickly has you under him and his hands roamed your body, squeezing at your breasts and roaming to your thighs. He hesitates only a moment before pulling the lacy underwear that you DEFINITELY did not have on before the clothes change. You yelp and quickly cover yourself.

"Too fast?" He asks.

"J-just...embarrassing..." You stuttered.

He smirks and presses into the kiss once more, slipping his tongue past your lips and growling quietly. You let out small sounds as his hand traveled up your thigh to your entrance. You wanted to cover yourself again, but his other hand traveled to fondle your breast. A finger pressed to a spot just outside your opening. You gasped and jolted out of the kiss, your back arched up and you pressed against the finger. "F-fuck~" You moaned.

Crowley grinned and pulled his hands back from your body. He then slipped the dress from your body, quite easily. "W-was the underwear change necessary? That was my favorite bra." You muttered, your mind fuzzy as you were unable to form coherent thoughts, only fragmented ones.

"Don't worry, I'll return them to you." He hummed and began kissing down your torso, stopping momentarily to run his tongue over your nipple. You moaned at the feeling and the sight. He ran his teeth over it then he began kissing and licking down your torso again. He paused only for a moment before tonguing your clit.

You threw your head back with a loud moan as he then placed your legs over his shoulders. You tugged on his hair, lightly. "Cr--AH! Crowley! You're st-still dressed..." You gasped quietly.

He looked up at you, though you refused to look down at him. You heard the snap of fingers and he slid his hand up your stomach, then back down again. You felt his tongue back on you and you couldn't stop yourself from looking down. You gasped and threw your head back again with a loud moan. He was naked, definitely naked.

You felt his tongue wiggle into you and it felt like you were going to come right then and there. He pressed a finger against your clit and rubbed roughly until you couldn't take it anymore. You came without warning, your hips lifted off the bed as you screamed his name.

You gasped quietly for breath as he crawled back up. You looked up at him, your mind feeling even more fuzzy. After a moment of catching your breath, "A-ah... you still haven't..." you muttered and pushed Crowley slightly. He shifted your position so that you were on top once again. You pressed back against his arousal. "Ah- not so fast, darling." Crowley stopped you, holding your hip gently. "You can't take me in just yet."

You turned an even brighter red as his hand traveled down your stomach, behind you, past the curve of your ass to tease your entrance. You shivered and gasped quietly. He pressed his finger in easily and not long after, two more were added. You felt so full, though it didn't seem like enough. Your toes curled as he pressed on something inside of you. "C-Crowley! Please~" You whined. "N-need you..."

The demon obliges and presses the tip of his member against your entrance. You lower yourself down. You bit your lip at the sore pain that his size caused you, though there was something pleasurable about it. Clowley laid his head back into the pillows with a groan. Soon enough, with a little adjustment, you had him all in side of you. You gasped when he suddenly bucked up into you then moaned out his name.

"(Y/N)..." Crowley groans, "I can't really hold back any longer." he gasped and thrust up into you, gripping your hips tightly. You moaned and rocked against him.

Soon enough, you were coming again and Crowley seemed damn near close. You leaned down and pressed your tongue into  his mouth. He bucked up roughly into you and came, filling you.

You collapsed next to him with a loud groan....

 

 

"We should do this every Halloween..." You muttered tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Costume, here: http://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/6655/1-2/plus-size-sexy-vixen-pirate-costume.jpg  
> Minus the hat... unless you want the hat.


End file.
